


Don't you die on me

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is severely injured and being hunted, Peter is trying to convince him to get to safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you die on me

“Please don’t argue, you have to leave right now, you aren’t safe here.”

The young man dressed in a red and blue suit which was iconic for the people in NYC leant over the taller broader man who was dressed in a black and red suit, the mask had been pulled up slightly, uncovering a severely scarred face, it was clear to see he wasn’t doing all to well, as he slowly drew a broken katana hilt out of his body. The blade was redder then blood, the blood on it stained it with darker spots as it had a bright glow.

“It’s never safe for me Spidey”

The man seemed to watch his gaping wound lose blood quickly as the younger hero hoovered over him worriedly. He was glad his mask hid his panic mostly, he never wanted anyone to die, but here and now it was different, sure the man before him Wade Wilson AKA the merc with a mouth Deadpool was a killer, but he had a heart and he tried to do good, and he had saved his butt more often than he cared to admit.

“Why aren’t you healing?!”  
“Carbonadium, I was goofing around against the taskmaster and he managed to grab my carbonadium katana, it cancels my healing factor. I won though…”

He looked up at the still fully masked man, grinning sheepishly while some blood was running from the corner of his mouth. He staid remarkably calm the young man concluded, he’d never seen anyone this calm in the face of death.

“We need to get you out of here, you’re still on the wanted list, you’re easy pickings now Wade.”  
“Let them come, it’s high time I finally die…”  
“Don’t say that Wade!”

He knelt near the injured merc, tearing of his sleeve and tearing it open using it and some belts to put pressure on the wound, before helping him up ignoring his protest.

“Stand you pain in my ass…”  
“I don’t want to be a pain in that nice butt of yours”

It sounded weak compared to Wade’s normal attitude and he removed his own mask looking back at the merc desperately, a stern yet worried gaze burning in his hazel eyes as he looked at the mercs still partially masked face.

“Fight Wade, live, you saved my butt in the past, let me save yours now…”  
“Why? I have nothing to live for…”

He sighed and ignored that remark pulling him along to a warehouse he knew was empty and not yet overrun by gangs and placed him down. Tending to his wound making sure the shards of the splintered part of the blade were out before removing Wade’s mask ignoring his protests as he looked him in the eyes.

“You have friends don’t you Wade?”  
“Nah Petey, I have people who’ll use me and I’ll use them and they’d stab me in the back if there is a profit in it…”  
“Then what am I?”

The merc’s eyes widdened for a moment at the question, before he closed them turning his head away, panting slightly as he whipped some blood away. The frustration that rolled through both of their body was tangible, it sparked in the air between them, it made the silence deafening. He asked Wade what he was to him, but was Wade for himself as well, he hesitated to put it to word, a part of him he resisted except for making it a butt of the joke sometimes.

“I don’t want you to die Wade, I need you.”  
“Why? Does your ass need saving again? I demand to keep the suit this time…”  
“I need you Wade… not Deadpool, I need Wade”

The silence that followed was different as the merc sat up slightly, Peter Parker could clearly see the pain it caused, but the merc seemed to ignore it as he locked eyes with him, licking his lips as he prepared to say something, opening his mouth, but closing it again. His eyes softened for a moment.

“What did you say Baby boy?”  
“I need you Wade, I need you to be here with me…”  
“I guess that means I’ll need to suck it up and keep going like I have been the past years hu… Can’t leave my baby boy on his own”

He gave him a grin, but it was his eyes that captured the hero’s attention, for the first time since he had met Wade they had a gleam in them, the brown of his eyes shone like cassiterite as he got up from the table. He didn’t even wince from the pain as he pulled him close and claimed his lips in a kiss, his hands grabbing his butt, which he probably had been wanting to do for a long time, since he made a triumphant noise without even breaking the kiss, until they were out of breath.

“You’re stuck with me from now on then Spidey…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie, but wanted to center all my fics here :)


End file.
